1. Field of the Invention
Systems and methods consistent with the principles of the invention relate generally to information retrieval and, more particularly, to creating a ranking function based on user behavior and/or feature data and using the ranking function to assign ranks to documents.
2. Description of Related Art
The World Wide Web (“web”) contains a vast amount of information. Locating a desired portion of the information, however, can be challenging. This problem is compounded because the amount of information on the web and the number of new users inexperienced at web searching are growing rapidly.
Search engines attempt to return hyperlinks to web documents in which a user is interested. The goal of the search engine is to provide links to high quality documents to the user. Identifying high quality documents can be a tricky problem and is made more difficult by spamming techniques.